Shori Hayashi
Shori Hayashi (林勝利) (b. 2 May, 2053) or widely known as Victor was a half-blood wizard, the first and only son of Eitarou Hayashi, a half-blood wizard, and Shizuru Hayashi (née Sakuma), also a half-blood witch. He was a British citizen of Japanese descent. Victor's early magical education took place at Himitsumahou Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was placed into maroon kumi. During his third year however, his parents decided to return to United Kingdom and he transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted in Slytherin house. Victor was a very complex boy, lacking of communication ability which derived from his abusive parents. Nevertheless, he was a smart student in particular subjects he was interested in. Victor made his name quickly after showing his proficiency in duelling. Much of a waste to his talents, Victor was obsessed with the Dark Arts. As a result of the murder of his parents, he was announced as Undesirable No.1 by the Ministry of Magic which left him no choice but to flee the country. Background Early life Victor was born and raised in Osaka, Japan. He actually had a sister, but she died whilst still in their mother's womb. Ever since then, he had constantly been the abuse victims from his parents. Victor was beaten everyday by his father as well as being yelled at and insulted by his mother. Therefore, Victor never understood love and got angry everytime when people said family was the best thing in their lives. Luckily, he was invited to enroll into Himitsumahou Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To him, that meant he will be away from the abuses he had to go through daily since the school requiered him to live in a hostel. Victor didn't bother to return home during public holidays including Christmas except during term breaks because he had no other options. Whilst at Himitsumahou, Victor showed an aptitude in Alchemy and duelling. Hogwarts years The first friend Victor had when he went to Hogwarts was Dean Benson. It didn't took long before they became best friends since both shared the same passion; duelling. They frequently trained together, but Victor never lost even once. At that time, Dean knew of Victor's obsession with the Dark Arts, but didn't take any actions to assist his friend. After years, his friendship with Dean strained. With Dean wanted to become a law enforcer and Victor chasing after his dreams, their ways didn't get along. Victor had a rather impressive O.W.L result (2 Outstandings, 5 Exceed Expectations, 1 Acceptable). In his N.E.W.T, his result deteriorate (2 Outstanding, 3 Exceed Expectations, 2 Acceptables, 2 Poors) due to the time he spent with the Dark Arts. After Hogwarts The evening after their graduation, Victor returned to his parents' home in Leicestershire. Dean who saw Victor acting all suspicious decided to tail him off where the Ravenclaw hid behind a bush nearby the house. After quarelling, Victor lost his temper and performed the Killing Curse on his mother which killed her. Then, his father stepped in and they duelled until Victor casted the Cruciatus Curse on his father. Dean went to the rescue, but was too late as he saw two bodies lying frozen on the floor. Hoping to do the right thing, Dean insisted to turn Victor in to the Ministry. Unfortunately, Victor had no intention to surrender and they duelled to Victor's victory, leaving Dean fatally wounded. Just in time before the aurors arrived, he disapparated to Hungary where he joined a group of outlaws called S.M. S.M welcomed Victor like a family and he stayed with them for about five years. He made a living by robbery and hit contracts. His best contract was the Chief of Hungarian Law Bureau, but it costed a hundred and twenty thousand galleons on his head which forced him to leave the country. Victor returned to Britain and his first stop was the Knockturn Alley. He couldn't think of any safer place other than there. Unfortunately for him, he came across of a former classmate who asserted to arrest him. Victor walked away as he refused to harm a woman after his late mother, but the law enforcer's provocation by Stickfast Hexing him started a duel between them. Victor was unfortunate again when suddenly two undercover aurors stepped into the duel. As a well trained assassin, Victor mainly attacked them under stealth mode. Soon afterwards, he was tackled by the male auror and was held in the MLE holding cell. Category: Characters Category: Diagon Alley Category: Slytherin Category: Alumni Category: Class of 2071